FaceRange: It Just Got Real
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: When Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, and Eli Goldsworthy make their relationships FaceRange official, they are up for more than what they bargained for. This will be written in the same format as a relationship status, with likes and comments, on Facebook.
1. Adam Torres is now in a relationship

**Degrassi FaceRange:**

_**Adam Torres is now in a relationship.**_  
><em>Clare Edwards, Dave Turner, and 47 other people like this.<em>

**Dave Turner: **I'm proud of you man.

**Eli Goldsworthy:** I hate going on these time wasting sites, but I went on here just to formally congratulate you. From saying "Booyah" to punching neanderthals in the nuts, you really have come a long way.

**Clare Edwards: **You have my blessing :)

**Adam Torres: **Dave: Thanks bro  
>Eli: Of course, sacrificing your non-conformist ways to social media because of me? Such a good friend.<br>Clare: Good to know.

**Fiona Coyne:** Eli, and to officially stalk your ex girlfriends. Clare Edwards Imogen Moreno  
><em>Jake Martin, Ali Bhandari, and 4 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Burn!

**Alli Bhandari: **Like that one you got from the Boiler Room? Bianca De Sousse  
><em>Jenna Middleton, Clare Edwards, and 6 other people like this.<em>

**Owen Milligan: **Drew, I'll go get the ice pack.  
><em>Mo Mashkour, Julian Williams, and KC Guthrie like this. <em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Ice pack? Did Drew get bruised from practice last night? Drew, I have a First Aid Kit under my bed if you need it.  
><em>Wesley Bettenkamp likes this.<em>

**Owen Milligan: **Connor, gtfo.  
><em>Julian Williams likes this. <em>

**KC Guthrie: **Owen, give him a break.

**Connor Deslauriers: **Hi, KC. How come you haven't been working on the Chemistry project with me? Is it because of your baby, Tyson? Or is it because you're still mad that Jenna is having intercourse with Jake?  
><em>Clare Edwards like this.<em>

**KC Guthrie: **Dude, not on FaceRange where everyone can see that! You message those things in PRIVATE! Can you please delete that comment before everyone sees it!

**Jenna Middleton: **Too late. And just for the record, me and Jake Martin are JUST friends!  
><em>Jake Martin likes this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **It doesn't change the fact that you're a boyfriend stealing skank who got knocked up.

**Jake Martin: **Clare!

**Connor: **KC, sorry…

**Alli Bhandari: **Clare, don't try to act all high and mighty. Without being in a relationship, you have nothing to talk about because you're absolutely pathetic and boring. Have fun going back to writing weird vampire fiction, St. Clare. Or should I say, "Madame Degrassi."  
><em>Jenna Middleton, Katie Matlin, and 15 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Says the girl who screwed an 18-year-old in the back of the van, "Backwoods Bhandari."  
><em>Bianca De Sousse and 28 other people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **Eli!

**Drew Torres: **wut

**Dave Turner: **WTF?

**Mo Mashkour: **Classy, Sav's little sister.

**Owen Milligan: **And you refused me in the Boiler Room when I could've paid you?

**Bianca De Sousse:** And here I was, being judged for going third base. Anyway, way to go, Torres. She best be a good one, or I'll be sure to take care of her :P

**Alli Bhandari: **Don't act as if you can fight. You could barely handle a girl who you have good five inches on.  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Wesley Bettencamp, Jenna Middleton, and 9 other people like this. <em>

**Wesley Bettencamp: **I have the video on my page!

**Bianca De Sousse: **Shutup, slut.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Dave Turner, Drew Torres, and 19 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Wait, Adam, who's the girl?

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Why, are you planning to pursue the girl your brother's interested in once again? Katie Matlin, Bianca De Sousse, and Fiona Coyne_  
>Clare Edwards, Fiona Coyne, Dave Turner, and 3 other people like this.<em>

**Mo Mashkour: **Screw the ice pack. We need to take Drew to the frozen food aisle in the supermarket for that BURN!

**Owen Milligan: **I was waiting until you'd make a food reference.  
><em>Julian Williams, Marisol Lewis, and 9 other people like this. <em>

**Marisol Lewis: **lol Owen.

**Fiona Coyne: **It's funny because Marisol and Mo are hooking up.

**Marisol Lewis: **Ew, what are you talking about? Look at me, and look at him! Now do you really think I'd have such low standards in men?

**Imogen Moreno: ***picture of Mo and Marisol making out* No, but Mo does.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Mo Mashkour, Fiona Coyne, and 84 other people like this.<em>

**Marisol Lewis: **Where the hell did you get that?

**Imogen Moreno: **How about I present it to you in a Haiku? **  
><strong>Taking a photo  
>A cute yellow bird flying<br>Photobombing, you and Mo  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Connor Deslauriers, Katie Matlin, and 62 other people like this.<em>

**Katie Matlin: **Awww, Marisol, when were you going to tell me about this? :)

**Mo Mashkour: **And that's just the picture ;)

**Marisol Lewis: **NO. STOP. NO. STOP THIS NOW.

**Mo Mashkour: **That's not what you said last night…  
><em>Drew Torres, KC Guthrie, Julian Williams, Connor Deslauriers, and 96 other people like this. <em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **I only liked it because everyone else did. But I still don't get it. Mo, what did she say last night?

**Mo Mashkour: **Dammit, Connor. Nevermind. I'll explain it to you later.  
><em>KC Guthrie likes this.<em>

**Owen Milligan: **Marisol, are you freakin kidding me? You turned me and my ripped body for him and his six pack of flab?

**Mo Mashkour: **Owen, I have a body of a god. Buddha. GET AT MY LEVEL!  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, KC Guthrie, Connor Deslauriers, and 21 other people like this.<em>

**Marisol Lewis: **Don't even go there, Milligan. Ever since Fiona's stupid party, I've seen you checking out that flat-chested freak, IMOGEN! You AND Torres. And I'm not talking about the younger one.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **WHAT?

**Katie Matlin: **EXCUSE ME? I'm at the hospital and you're already checking out some other girl?  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, Alli Bhandari, and Clare Edwards like this.<em>

**Alli Bhandari: **Shocker. _  
><em>

**Drew Torres: **Katie, I can explain. I'll be over in ten.

**Fiona Coyne: **Sorry guys, she's taken ;)  
><em>Imogen Moreno likes this. <em>  
><strong><br>****Eli Goldsworthy: **WHAT?

**Owen Milligan: **Damn.

**Fiona Coyne: **But I don't blame any of you guys. If you guys think she's a freak, wait 'til you see her behind closed doors. If you know what I mean ;)  
><em>Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, KC Guthrie, and 22 other people like this. <em>

**Owen Milligan: **Can I watch?  
><em>99 people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **Ew. Information I did not need to know.

**Ali Bhandari: **Yeah, because statuses about "philosophical" quotes, Bible verses, self-pity parties, and homework questions filling up my Newsfeed are worth knowing.  
><em>Jenna Middleton likes this. <em>

**Clare Edwards: **You post over 1000000 photos a day of yourself so don't even talk. Oh, and by the way, when I said you should be a model in your profile pictures, I LIED!  
><em>Bianca De Sousse likes this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno: **Clare, check your phone, I just texted you.

**Clare Edwards: **AHHHH! IMOGEN, HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER? AND WHAT GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO SEND ME THAT?

**Wesley Bettencamp: **All caps rage are for noobs.  
><em>Connor Deslauriers likes this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno: **I have my ways. Thought I should give you a visual of me and Fiona.

**Owen Milligan: **Me next! I'll message you my number.

**Tristan Milligan: **Oh, so you beat up on your brother for being gay yet when it comes to your little Owens, homophobia is nonexistent. Such a hypocrite.  
><em>Riley Stavros and Zane Park like this. <em>

**Julian Williams: **This is your brother? You told me he was sent to military school.  
><em>Drew Torres likes this. <em>

**Tori Santamaria: **Adam, I'm honestly afraid of accepting your relationship request.  
><em>Adam Torres, Maya Matlin, and Tristan Milligan like this. <em>

**Adam Torres: **That awkward moment when people's comments get more likes than my statuses.  
><em>136 people like this.<em>

**A/N: I was on Tumblr I noticed one of these types of things but it was about Glee, so I sadly can't take all the credit. But I thought it was funny and thought should try this with a little bit of a Degrassi twist. Obviously, this is very unrealistic but it was still a lot of fun writing. I hope you liked it and remember what you post on Facebook, it could haunt you for life ;) Please review and tell me what you think of it! And if someone already wrote something like this, I apologize and did not intend to steal your idea whatsoever. **


	2. Clare Edwards is now in a relationship

**A/N: ****After much debate, I decided I'd do another one. I wasn't sure if people would go for this thing a second time round but I'll give it another go. Hopefully, you'll like it as much as the first one :) If you even like the first one at all. **

_**Clare**** Edwar****ds**** is now in a relationship**_

_Connor Deslauriers, Adam Torres, and 17 other people like this. _

**Alli Bhandari: **Figures as much. Considering your life is completely meaningless without one!

**Bianca De Sousse: **^I will personally find the address of your house and beat the living shit out of you if I see any more of your annoying ass comments. Clare, why haven't you blocked this bitch?

**Alli Bhandari: **Oh, please. Let's disregard your fighting ability. There is no way you're smart enough to attain my house number.

**Imogen Moreno: **32 Branchpark Drive.  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, Fiona Coyne, and 4 other people like this. <em>

**Alli Bhandari: **Making up my address. Very creative, Imogen.

**Dave Turner: **I can definitely confirm that is your address.  
><em>Imogen Moreno likes this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **I second that.  
><em>Dave Turner and Imogen Moreno like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **I would delete her Bianca, but the amount of duckfaces on her photos are too entertaining to not see.  
><em>Drew Torres, Bianca De Sousse, Eli Goldsworthy, and 13 other people like this. <em>

**Jenna Middleton: **That's how we feel about your cry baby statuses.  
><em>Alli Bhandari and Katie Matlin like this. <em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **I am happy that God has blessed you with a significant other. Hopefully, you and him can embark and share a spiritual path with Jesus and spread his love together.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **You have got to be shitting me.  
><strong><br>Fiona Coyne: **I see you're on FaceRange more often. The horror!  
><em>Imogen Moreno, Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, and 10 other people like this.<em>

**Bianca De Sousse: **Fitz! I thought you died from getting butt raped in prison!  
><em>Owen Milligan likes this. <em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **Eli, I do not know how to respond to that profane comment. And Bianca, no, I didn't. Instead, I found a new life with the Lord. He has blessed me in so many ways. You should let Him do the same for you.

**Connor Deslauriers: **I was the first to know about this. But due to your request, I won't say who. I just want to say, congratulations! I'm so happy you guys are back together!

**Jake Martin: **You're with him again?

**Alli Bhandari: **Are you kidding me? You chose Connor as your new BFF? Way to downgrade.

**Bianca De Sousse: **At least she won't have to worry about him kissing her boyfriends. Or humping them, Jenna Middleton.

**Eli Goldsworthy: ^**Damn, you beat me to it.

**Connor Deslauriers: **It's funny because I'm heterosexual.

**Bianca De Sousse: **Sure. It could also be funny because Alli and Jenna seem to have a taste in Clare's men. Watch out, Goldsworthy, you're next!

**Alli Bhandari: ** I have a strong urge to gag.  
><em>10 people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **The feeling's mutual.  
><em>29 people like this. <em>

**Jenna Middleton: **What hasn't Clare told you? Gosh, for the last time, stealing boyfriends is a mistake I regret! I have the right to hang out with whoever I want without being judged!

**Bianca De Sousse: **It just happens to be a coincidence that they're Clare's ex-boyfriends.  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Connor Deslauriers, and 17 other people like this. <em>

**Jake Martin: **Okay, everyone leave Jenna and Alli alone. I also talk with Imogen and she hangs out with Eli. I don't see anyone giving her crap about that.  
><em>Jenna Middleton and Alli Bhandari likes this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno:** Why did you bring me into this? ¿POR QUÉ?

**Clare Edwards: **Imogen and I weren't friends when she pursued Eli. So therefore, she wasn't breaking any sort of girl code. Plus, Imogen is no sort of threat since she is kind of taken.  
><em>Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno like this.<em>

**Alli Bhandari: **So befriending the the ghetto Medusa, the quirky stalker, the kid with Aspergers, and going back to your emo boyfriend? You're on the right track, girl. At least you got the posh lesbian and Adam.

**Fiona Coyne: **Hey, the posh lesbian has something to say.

**Alli Bhandari: **Yes?

**Fiona Coyne: **Fuck off.  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, Eli Goldsworthy, Imogen Moreno, and 18 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **And can everyone stop assuming me and Clare are together? We aren't. The only relationship I'm with is my character from Skyrim. She's an Altmer with her golden skin, she's a superior race, and she's pretty awesome with magic. Plus, I can control her without debate.  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Wesley Bettencamp, Adam Torres, and 4 other people like this. <em>

**Adam Torres: **But what about Pamela HANDerson?  
><em>Drew Torres, Jake Martin, and 11 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **And Hand Solo?  
><em>Wesley Bettencamp, Jake Martin, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and 9 other people like this. <em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **I successfully made a joke! I can accomplish anything!

**Jake Martin: **Funny, Connor. Wait, Eli, you're not with Clare?

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Did my confession about me playing Skyrim have any consolation? Or the "hand" jokes? Come on, stop playing stupid. We all know Clare is giving up her purity ring for you. Just accept the damn request already!

**Clare Edwards: **Eli, that is not true!

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Oh, sorry. Did Jake already unbuckle the chastity belt?

**Jake Martin: **Stop it! Clare is friends with her family members on here!

**Darcy Edwards: **Like her older sister. Good to know you hang out with such promising individuals. Especially that Eli Goldsworthy. He's a keeper.  
><em>Chantay Black, Peter Stone, Jane Vaughn, and Spinner Mason like this. <em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **Eli, enough with your inappropriate language. It is absolutely appalling that you could even joke around with something so pure and righteous.

**Drew Torres: **Your sister is so hot!  
><em>Owen Milligan, Dave Turner, Adam Torres, and 26 other people like this. <em>

**Peter Stone: **Careful, I serve your food and refreshments at the Dot.  
><em>Spinner Mason, Darcy Edwards, Chantay Black, and Jane Vaughn like this. <em>

**Alli Bhandari: **Alright, so if it isn't Jake or Eli... and Connor implied it was an ex boyfriend, then who could it be?

**Jenna Middleton: **NO!

**KC Guthrie: **Hi.  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Bianca De Sousse, Wesley Bettencamp, and 49 other people like this.<em>

**So... like the little twist? Was it best if I just kept it as a one-shot? Be honest, so I don't butcher this story by repeatedly putting it on this site. **


	3. Eli Goldsworthy is now in a relationship

_**Eli Goldsworthy is now in a relationship  
><strong>__Fiona Coyne, Adam Torres, and 18 other people like this._

**Fiona Coyne: **Guys, round of the applause for Eli to going from "I can't stand these public diary sites" to making things FaceRange official. Face it, he's starting to give in.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Imogen Moreno, Drew Torres, and 27 other people like this.<em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **Now all we need is for him to sell that hearse!

**Drew Torres: **#AWKWARD MOMENTS

**Mark Fitzgerald: **Is it because he doesn't own a mortuary?

**Clare Edwards: **Mark, I'll message you.

**Mark Fitzgerald: **OH! Eli, my apologies. I will be writing a prayer request for my church.

**Riley Stavros: **#Why do people put those symbols in front of statuses? And Goldsworthy, even though I only spent time with you during the play, congratulations!

**Adam Torres: **It's even more awkward that Mark and Eli are friends and that I didn't know about this (the relationship) until now.  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, Clare Edwards, and 4 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **You know what's really awkward? When C3PO interrupted the kiss between Han Solo and Leia in _The Empire Strikes Back_.  
><em>Wesley Bettencamp, Eli Goldsworthy, and Adam Torres like this.<em>

**KC Guthrie: **You were doing so well, Connor. So well.

**Adam Torres: **I liked the Star Wars reference. Anyway, Eli, do you have a reason that I had to find out about this on a social networking site?

**Eli Goldsworthy: **It never came up in conversation.

**Adam Torres: **Oh really? Yesterday at your house, Me: "Hey, Eli, we haven't really leveled with each other except over Assassin's Creed and Fallout 3. Anything new in your life?" You: "Nothing really. Oh, I got a part in a play." Is not telling your best friend about your relationship the hipster thing to do?  
><em>Imogen Moreno, Clare Edwards, Connor Deslauriers, Welsey Bettencamp and Fiona Coyne like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I swear, call me that filthy term one more time. ONE MORE TIME, Torres.

**Drew Torres: **Hipster. What now, Goldsworthy.  
><em>23 people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Shit, you got me there, Drew. Now I don't think I'll be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Jake Martin: **Now, I'm curious into knowing who the girl is so I can give my condolences to her.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I didn't even know "condolences" was in your vocabulary, Strapping Tim the Toolman. I was planning on using Bob the Builder in case 90's sitcoms were too complex for you, but your word choice has proved me wrong. I've underestimated you.

**Jake Martin: **Just answer the question.

**Clare Edwards: **Not me. I have a boyfriend.  
><em>KC Guthrie and Connor Deslauriers likes this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno: **I have a Coyne.  
><em>Fiona Coyne likes this. <em>

**Adam Torres: **Just to clarify, I am not the secret lover of Eli. I know many people assume that because we're so inseparable, but give me some credit. I would at least pick a prettier face.  
><em>Tori Santamaria, Imogen Moreno, Clare Edwards, and 13 other people like this.<em>

**Dave Turner: **Appreciate that Eli attempts to look good for you by putting on some eyeliner.  
><em>Jake Martin, Drew Torres and 12 other people like this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **It still doesn't top your girlfriend's cake face. She looks like Peeta's frosting prodigy. Yes, I read the Hunger Games. #YOLO  
><em>Clare Edwards and 24 other people like this. <em>

**Clare Edwards: **Now that's what I call a burn!

**Fiona Coyne: ** Referring to the most popular series, using unnecessary hashtags, and including the most overused phrase all in one comment? Eli, you have reached the peak of your mainstream level. You are officially a typical teenage girl, your parents must be so proud.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Imogen Moreno, Jake Martin, Adam Torres, and 14 other people like this. <em>

**Jake Martin: **So that settles it. Eli is making this up so he gets more popularity.

**Adam Torres: **Jake, give him some credit. We forgot about Handgelina Jolie…  
><em>Drew Torres, Jake Martin, Connor Deslauriers, and 8 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Eli, hmu when you're tired of your hand.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I had to google that acronym before I could give you my honest response. So glad you've passed all your English classes. But besides that point, all I want to say is no need Drew, you've already done your part.

**Drew Torres: **Huh?

**Adam Torres: **Even I don't understand your mysterious hint. And that's saying a lot. Please elaborate. Or at least just message me the girl's name if you want the mystery to still be alive for the public. Give me that respect as your best friend.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Alright, buddy. But you asked for it.

**Adam Torres: **Thank you.

**Adam Torres: **ASJFDNMVDDCKDFJDSKASDKSJDKDSJ WTF? Eli Goldsworthy, you shock me in so many ways but this has to be the biggest mindfuck ever. How? What? Why? Does oxygen even exist?

**Jake Martin: **Why do I get the feeling Eli told Adam?  
><em>Drew Torres, Clare Edwards, Fiona Coyne, and 18 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **It must actually be a girl.  
><em>Jake Martin, Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, and 17 other people like this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **A girl you know at that.

**Drew Torres: **What's that suppose to mean?

**Adam Torres: **Drew, I'm warning you. The less you know, the better.

**Imogen Moreno: **Even I was shocked when I was informed. Drew, knowing who Eli's girlfriend is like knowing that dividing by zero is possible. You are on the borderline of eating the apple from the Tree of Knowledge. Don't cross it, before you no longer have a choice.

**Adam Torres: **^I couldn't have said it any better.

**Adam Torres: **Hold up, HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?

**Eli Goldsworthy: **^My thoughts exactly.

**Imogen Moreno: **I happen to be dear friends with the girl. And everyone knows a girl needs to tell a secret to at least 5 people.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Fiona Coyne, and 11 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I would believe that, if it wasn't for the fact that you have a history of uncovering information…

**Imogen Moreno: **I have just as much of that type of backstory as you do ;)  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, and 5 other people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **Well, whoever the girl is, I wish you two the best! : )

**Jake Martin: **I do too, and I applaud the girl's bravery.  
><em>Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne, and 8 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Or she's just desperate. Haha kidding, bro.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **You, out of all people, should know.

**Drew Torres: **Now I'm really curious.

**Adam Torres: **Drew, no.

**Drew Torres: **Eli's girlfriend, REVEAL YOURSELF!

**Imogen Moreno: **DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

**Bianca De Sousse: **Sup?  
><em>Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne, and 19 other people like this. <em>

**Bianca De Sousse: **And Eli, fuck you. You'll always be Dr. Doom to me.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy likes this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Then you should call me that tonight ;)  
><em>Bianca De Sousse likes this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?

**Jake Martin: **The world no longer makes sense.

**Sav Bhandari: **Who would've thought that you guys first met at a competition for concert tickets? #DEAD HAND HOOKS UP PEOPLE  
><em>Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Mo Mashkour, Wesley Bettencamp, and Bianca De Sousse like this. <em>

**Dave Turner: **This is the same feeling I got when Derek Fisher got traded to the Houston Rockets.

**Clare Edwards: **Holy shit.  
><em>Jake Martin, Imogen Moreno, Bianca De Sousse and 21 other people like this.<em>

**Adam Torres: **You know things are intense when Clare Edwards actually types out a cuss word.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Jake Martin, Eli Goldsworthy, and 49 other people like this. <em>

**A/N:  
>Hi guys! So I wanted to take the shocking route in this segment like I did in the last chapter. Plus, this has been my crackship for a while now so yeah… I hope you guys enjoyed it!<br>And I realize there's a couple Zaya requests, but I kind of want to hold off of that until they get more character development in the later episodes. And it'd be awkward considering there's only 4 freshman characters right now. But I'm just as much of a Zaya shipper as the next person in this fandom.**

**Please tell me what you think, whether you're an Elianca shipper or not, it doesn't matter. I just want to know if I've at least gotten a smile out of you! Because I don't want to ruin this story. Like the Shrek series (no offense if you're a Shrek fan). Regardless, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :D I really appreciate your comments!**

**Also, if you happen to be religious and found Fitz's portrayal as a Christian offensive, I am so sorry! I'm also a Christian but wanted to poke a little fun at it. Hope you took it light-heartedly. :) **

**And feel free to share a funny Facebook story that you've encountered (or creepily read on your newsfeed like I do... sometimes. Okay, maybe a little more than sometimes). A little inspiration wouldn't hurt. They can't be as bad as Twitter hashtags on Facebook statuses :P**


	4. April Fools Day

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I've been keeping a secret that's been eating me alive ever since I could remember. But enough's enough. I'm gay. So guys, hmu ;)  
><em>Adam Torres, KC Guthrie, Jake Martin, Owen Milligan, Dave Turner, and 49 other people like this. <em>

** Tristan Milligan: **I volunteer as tribute!

** Owen Milligan: **Tristan!

**Eli Goldsworthy **likes Taylor Lauter's abs and Channing Tatum's butt

**Eli Goldsworthy **likes Justin Bieber's tramp stamp and Britney Spears

**Eli Goldsworthy **added Lady Gaga to his list of inspirational people.

**Eli Goldsworthy **likes Nicholas Sparks novels

**Eli Goldsworthy: **"You go, Glen Coco. And none for Gretchen Weiners…" LOL Mean Girls!  
><em>Clare Edwards, Fiona Coyne, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and 15 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy** added Regina George to his list of inspirational people.

**Eli Goldsworthy **likes Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **"If you're a bird, I'm a bird" –OMG I SWEAR THE MOST ROMANTIC QUOTE OF MY LIFE

**Riley Stavros: **Once I find out whoever hacked Eli's account, I will personally come from Eastern University and kick your ass.  
><em>Zane Park and Tristan Milligan like this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **No need Riley. I have another alternative, my friend.

**Drew Torres:** That's what you get for leaving your FaceRange account on our family computer!  
><em>Owen Milligan and KC Guthrie like this. <em>

_**A couple days later… **_

**KC Guthrie: **Eli Goldsworthy, remember that name. Because that is going to be the victim's name when I get charged with manslaughter!  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, Adam Torres, Connor Deslauriers, and 51 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Seriously.  
><em>Adam Torres, Bianca De Sousse, Owen Milligan, and 23 other people like this.<em>

**Owen Milligan: **Fuck you, Goldsworthy.  
><em>Adam Torres, Bianca De Sousse, Drew Torres, and 11 other people like this. <em>

**Katie Matlin: **Eli, as Drew's girlfriend, I must say, well done.  
><em>Marisol Lewis, Eli Goldsworthy, and 18 other people like this.<em>

**Jake Martin: **As much as I hate to admit this, you did a hell of a job.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Julian Williams, and 16 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Thank you, I take pride in my work. We can all thank Drew, KC, and Owen for that one. ;)  
><em>Adam Torres, Katie Matlin, Bianca De Sousse, and 19 other people like this.<em>

**Bianca De Sousse: **That's my boy. ;)  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy likes this. <em>

**Clare Edwards: **WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Why don't you accept all those friend requests, guys?  
><em>Adam Torres, Bianca De Sousse, and 21 other people like this.<em>

**KC Guthrie: **Why don't you just die?  
><em>Drew Torres and Owen Milligan like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Aw, now now, the fans wouldn't like your hostile comments. At least be a tad more creative.  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, Adam Torres, and 9 other people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?

**Jake Martin: **KC, you should've seen it coming. I mean once you date Clare Edwards, you practically date her ex boyfriend as well. I had to learn that the hard way.  
><em>Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, and 16 other people like this. <em>

**Mo Mashkour: **And the award to the best April Fool's Prank goes to Eli Goldsworthy!  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Drew Torres, Owen Milligan, and 27 other people like this.<em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **What little tricks did you have up your sleeve this time, Eli?

**Imogen Moreno: **Just posted all the pictures. It is titled "KC's World 2.0".  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca De Sousse, Fiona Coyne, and 54 other people like this.<em>

**Wesley Bettencamp: **I have the video!  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Hannah Belmont, Drew Torres, and 48 other people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **ELIJAH QUENTIN GOLDSWORTHY! I will make your death look like an accident.  
><em>Adam Torres, Bianca De Sousse, Connor Deslauriers, and 26 other people like this.<em>

**Wesley Bettencamp: **Oh snap!

**Dave Turner: **I am glad to say I witnessed this event. This is funnier than Chris Bosh looking like an ostrich.

**Alli Bhandari: **Dave, you said you were at your grandma's house!

**Dave Turner: **April Fools?

**Alli Bhandari: **Yeah, like me being your girlfriend.  
><em>Jenna Middleton likes this.<em>

**Dave Turner: **Please, no. Babe, let me make it up to you.

**Owen Milligan: **Can you please take your relationship drama out of KC's status? It's seriously a buzzkill.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and 23 other people like this. <em>

**Connor Deslauriers: ***whipping sound*  
><em>Drew Torres, Julian Williams, Mo Mashkour, and 29 other people like this.<em>

**Mo Mashkour: **Dude, you are learning young grasshopper!  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, KC Guthrie, and Wesley Bettencamp likes this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Don't let me take all the credit now. It was Adam Torres, Julian Williams, and Dave Turner who convinced the three guys to come to the Dot in their attire. And Connor hacking into three celebrity twitter accounts.

**Imogen Moreno: **You forgot someone.  
><em>Fiona Coyne likes this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **And Imogen Moreno for spreading the word through her Tumblr and Fiona Coyne letting us use her Black Sedan services.  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, and 11 other people like this. <em>

**Adam Torres: **So in case some of you people are reading this and want to know what happened. Let me break it down to you. Eli wanted payback from the hacking on his Facebook account. And we're all aware that Eli takes revenge to the next level.  
>So me, Julian, and Dave convinced KC, Owen, and Drew dress up in their celebrity doppelgangers (Ronnie Magro, Taylor Lautner, and Justin Bieber) to the Dot as an April Fools' Joke. Little did they know, as they entered from Fiona's black sedan, the joke would be on them. Expecting people to understand right off the bat that they weren't really who they were dressed as wasn't the case.<br>Thanks to Connor Deslauriers for using his computer skills of hacking into the twitter accounts of the selected celebrities saying they were going to be at the Dot, giving its location on March 30th. Swarms of hormonal girls, furious guys, frat boy guys, and creepy mothers ventured at the Dot. KC, Owen, and Drew were demanded autographs, posed for pictures, received threats, and were even proposed to. KC was even held at gunpoint by a six-year-old to do the Beiber flip. Haha just kidding, she wanted him to serenade her as well. Owen and Drew had their shirts off the entire time as chicks touched their muscles. Which is fine, until the mothers and grandmothers took the initiative as well.  
>Imogen Moreno Tumblr followers came in many various shapes and sizes. From a tattooed body builder to a Harry Potter fangirl, they all decided to not miss this event. They were all informed it was a joke of course but they didn't act like that as they met our fine celebs.<br>We finally managed to leave through the emergency exit into Fiona's getaway car. And now here we all are, posting our great conquests on FaceRange.  
><em>234 people like this. <em>

**Peter Stone: **I am currently hiding on the Above the Dot floor from the persistent grandmothers downstairs. I regret nothing.  
><em>Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, and 56 other people like this. <em>

**Mark Fitzgerald: **Easy for you to say. I still have a black bruise from the six year old during the morning shift. Even if I'm not the target, I manage to be part of Eli's good ol' pranks.  
><em>Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Peter Stone, and 41 other people like this. <em>

**Spinner Mason: **Well, I'm getting interviewed tomorrow by TMZ. So pleasure doing business with you, Eli. Wesley and Imogen, we might need your footage.

**Clare Edwards: **Connor, do you realize you could get arrested for hacking into someone's Twitter account?

**Connor Deslauriers: **#YOLO  
><em>Mo Mashkour, Wesley Bettencamp, Adam Torres, and 67 other people like this. <em>

**Emma Mason: **^AND YOU'VE BEEN LIVING IN MY BASEMENT THIS WHOLE TIME?  
><em>Spinner Mason likes this. <em>

**Dave Turner: **So, Eli Goldsworthy, I can officially say you have swag.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I strive to challenge myself every day.  
><em>Adam Torres, Jake Martin, Dave Turner, Bianca De Sousse, and 85 other people like this. <em>

**A/N: So, this I decided to stretch this a TAD bit from reality but I thought, "Hey, it's Degrassi." I hope you enjoyed the outrageousness. And wanted to add a sidenote of unlikely people being friends on FaceRange such as Spinner and KC or Fitz and Eli. Yeah, well, I'm ignoring that as you can see. Anyway in case you didn't get the doppelgangers Drew is Taylor Lautner, KC is Justin Bieber, and Owen is Ronnie from Jersey Shore. Hope you liked the references and cracked a smile : ) like I do when you say that you laughed. (You see what I did there… I was seducing you with my awkwardness). Alright, I'll stop with my creeper comments and hope everyone's excited for the next episode coming up.**

**You know... with Dalli/Bandurner... possible Marimo... and Adam/secret admirer (which hopefully isn't Tristan, love him but no, because I really want Adam to have a successful relationship this season!)**


	5. Degrassi Showdown

**A/N: So if you guys have been keeping up to date with the current storyline for this FF, then please disregard this chapter. It will not pertain to the plotline whatsoever. This is strictly related to my exaggerated take on the Showdown promos, taking "Bite Your Tongue" as a literal picture day. **

**Clare Edwards: **I've never been to such a hectic picture day in my life.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, Adam Torres, and 32 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Picture day? I thought that was in the beginning of the year?  
><em>KC Guthrie, Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, and 11 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **It was for all the club photos in the Yearbook, Simpson's half-ass attempt at trying to unify all the diverse groups. I want my Saturday afternoon back.  
><em>Adam Torres, Tristan Milligan, Drew Torres, and 17 other people like this.<em>

**Adam Torres: **Next thing you know we'll be attending bonfires singing terrible acoustic versions to the Beatles.  
><em>Tristan Milligan, Bianca De Sousse, Imogen Moreno, and 18 other people like this. <em>

**Becky Baker: **Well, no one exactly asked you, Elijah.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH THIS WRETCHED BEING?

**Clare Edwards: **…We go to the same church…

**Eli Goldsworthy: **That makes no sense considering she is Satan's spawn. I'm surprised the reflection of the sun through the stained glass windows didn't burn her skin alive!

**Becky Baker: **Oooh such a creative retort. Why didn't you write that line in your super awesome play _Love Roulette_? Sure would've been better than pouring out your petty feelings on stage.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I would've written it in your play… oh, but that's right. It never became a production.

**Becky Baker: **Because you're a little vindictive asshole with unkempt hair.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **JESUS WOULD NEVER APPROVE OF YOUR FOUL MOUTH!

**Tristan Milligan: **Enough with the sexual tension and make out already.  
><em>Dave Turner, Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne, and 8 other people like this. <em>

**Becky Baker: **That is seriously the worst thing anyone has ever said to me. Now I want to cry in utter bewilderment. Besides, there's somebody else...

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Sexual? Did you seriously just refer to my hatred for her as sexual tension? The amount of sex appeal she has is the equivalency of the side effects of bath salts.

**Becky Baker: **I'm not sure how to take that considering you probably have a fetish for anything zombie-related.

**Luke Baker: **That mofo would be 6 ft under before hed lay a hand on my sister.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Enough with these ridiculous colloquialisms already! And trust me, I would never have the audacity to associate myself with a Baker. And do you know who my girlfriend is?

**Becky Baker: **We know she's too good for you.  
><em>Alli Bhandari, Connor Deslauriers, and KC Guthrie like this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I feel the same way about you and Adam. _  
><em>

**Fiona Coyne: **Save the drama for theater guys. It's much more productive there.  
><em>Adam Torres, Tristan Milligan, Dave Turner, and 11 other people like this.<em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **And making out with Imogen is so much more productive… Is that why you guys didn't show up for picture day?  
><em>Adam Torres, Tristan Milligan, Dave Turner, and 12 other people like this.<em>

**Dave Turner: **I hope so.  
><em>Owen Milligan, Mike Dallas, Luke Baker, and 23 other people like this. <em>

**KC Guthrie: **Since when are you in drama?  
><em>Connor Deslauriers and Wesley Bettenkamp like this.<em>

**Mike Dallas: **Can we just have a play with only Imogen and Fiona in it? Me and the boys would have no problem checking that out.  
><em>Luke Baker, Owen Milligan, Julian Williams, and 25 other people like this.<em>

**Luke Baker: **Romi and Juliet?  
><em>Mike Dallas, Julian Williams, Owen Milligan, and 23 other people like this. <em>

**Tori Santamaria: **These are the idiots Maya's bf hangs out with. Wow.  
><em>Zig Novak and Tristan Milligan like this.<em>

**Tristan Milligan: **And his name is the brand that makes soup. For the love of Adele's voice, soup. I swear, my friend's pick boyfriends with the worst names ever. No offense, Zig.

**Mike Dallas: **Owen, I can't believe your related to this freak.

**Tristan Milligan: ***you're.  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, and 37 other people like this.<em>

**Luke Baker: **Whatever. Faggot.

**Tristan Milligan: **You got me there, Luke!

**Fiona Coyne: **And people ask why I'm a lesbian. Just look at the hockey team.  
><em>Tori Santamaria, Imogen Moreno, Tristan Milligan, and 36 other people like this.<em>

**Tristan Milligan: **At least the lettermen jacket is the "DO NOT ENTER" sign.  
><em>Jake Martin, Tori Santamaria, Imogen Moreno, and 19 other people like this.<em>

**Luke Baker: **I'm sure it wouldn't stop you.

**Jake Martin: **Luke, not even desperate girls want to date you and your group. What makes you think it'd be any different with a smart kid like Tristan?  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, and 15 other people like this. <em>

**Fiona Coyne: **I mean Anya was practically ashamed to date Owen's sorry ass.  
><em>Holly J Sinclair, Alli Bhandari, Imogen Moreno, and 24 other people like this. <em>

**Drew Torres: **Not all of us are that bad you know.

**Dave Turner: **Real talk.

**KC Guthrie: **Seriously.

**Imogen Moreno: **^Haven't all you guys cheated from one point to another?  
><em>Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Katie Matlin, and 47 other people like this. <em>

**Katie Matlin: **The only exception is Jake Martin ladies and gentlemen. Anyone who can watch a girl flip her shit without running for the hills deserves a trophy.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and Jenna Middleton like this. <em>

**Mo Mashkour: **That's my boy. Degrassi's handy man winning over the hearts of girls all around.

**Adam Torres: **And chicken winning his.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Mo Mashkour, Drew Torres, and 21 other people like this.<em>

**Imogen Moreno: **Jicken is endgame!  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Jenna Middleton, Katie Matlin, and 19 other people like this. <em>

**Jake Martin: **Ha-ha very funny.

**Maya Matlin: **Tori, you're not in Stargazers club. You wouldn't understand.  
><em>Campbell Saunders likes this. <em>

**Tristan Milligan: **We know, star-crossed lovers. Everyone within seven inches of you witnessed the "sneaky" eye sex going on when it was your time for pictures.

**KC Guthrie: **Hold up… there's a STARGAZERS club and they were invited? You couldn't even pencil in the frickin basketball team!

**Mo Mashkour: **And the wrestling team?

**Connor Deslauriers: **And football?

**Alli Bhandari: **And mathletes?

**Marisol Lewis: **And me?

**Liam Berish: **And newspaper?

**Wesley Bettenkamp: **And science club? As president, I am very offended I wasn't notified of this.  
><em>Hannah Belmont likes this. <em>

**Adam Torres: **^Do you even go to Degrassi?  
><em>108 people like this.<em>

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I do realize the picture day was only a metaphor for the promo but I just wanted to take it in its literal form. I hope the long wait was worth it... and I do have another chapter written but I'm very hesitant to posting it due to it being not that funny. But I will probably post it in the next chapter just for kicks. And please let me know of your thoughts on the upcoming season 12? Also, I do realize I made the hockey team and Becky pretty one-dimensional which is obviously not true but I'm only exaggerating from what I've seen so far of them. But regardless, I hope you enjoyed it! Please give me your honest opinions in your review! :) And thank you to those who already have, it honestly means a lot.**


	6. The Bro Code Edition

The Bro Code Edition

**Warning: I'm still abiding with the pre-Ch 5 Storyline in this one. Just so you guys don't get confused.**

**Adam Torres: **Does anyone not understand the meaning of guys' night? That means no girls. Period.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Dave Turner, Tristan Milligan, Bianca De Sousse, and 24 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I didn't do anything this time!  
><em>Adam Torres, Clare Edwards, and Bianca De Sousse like this.<em>

**Drew Torres: **Bro, you can still have your precious guys' night! Stop bitching about it!

**Adam Torres: **I'm sorry. I can't properly read your response due to the mental image of your love-making sounds ruining manly morrows!

**Eli Goldsworthy: **Morrow is an old English term for day. For you ignorant fellows who never paid attention during Shakespeare readings.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Tristan Milligan, Bianca De Sousse, and 19 other people like this. <em>

**Dave Turner: **You can guess who thought of the name manly morrows… And Drew, I'm disappointed.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca De Sousse, Clare Edwards, and 8 other people like this<em>

**Tori Santamaria: **I remember that word from Romeo and Juliet!

**Tristan Milligan: **Probably because Leonardo DiCaprio said it…

**Katie Matlin: **Can everyone stop ganging up on him? I just got out of the hospital and with the work I have to catch up at school, Friday will be the only night we'll be able to spend quality time for a while. Please understand.  
><em>Marisol Lewis likes this. <em>

**Fiona Coyne: **Hi, my name is Katie Matlin. And I always make up excuses so I don't take responsibility for my own actions.  
><em>Imogen Moreno and Bianca De Sousse like this<em>

**Marisol Lewis: **Hi, my name is Fiona Coyne. And I always use daddy's bank account for my responsibilities.  
><em>Katie Matlin likes this.<em>

**Jenna Middleton: **Hi, my name is Marisol Lewis. And I like to hook up with baby daddies.  
><em>Alli Bhandari likes this.<em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Hi, my name is Jenna Middleton. And KC Guthrie was my baby daddy.  
><em>Mo Mashkour, Clare Edwards, Bianca De Sousse, and 19 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Also, how come I wasn't invited to guys' night?

**KC Guthrie: **CONNOR!  
><em>Clare Edwards, Jake Martin, and Jenna Middleton like this. <em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Whoops, sorry. How come KC and I weren't invited to guys' night?

**KC Guthrie: **That's not what I meant…

**Adam Torres: **I would invite you guys… if it weren't for the fact my idiot brother screwed it up.

**Drew Torres: **WTF MAN? Dude, it's easy for you to say. You get to make out with your girl practically every day. A guy has needs man. If you were in my position, you'd do the same.

**Dave Turner: **She tore her leg, not her mouth… Plus, no one stopped you from visiting her.  
><em>Bianca De Sousse, KC Guthrie, Eli Goldsworthy, Adam Torres, and 12 other people like this.<em>

**Adam Torres: **I beg to differ. Look, I don't care if Katie was on our doorstep in nothing but panties and fishnet stockings, offering a threesome with Nina Dobrev. One does not simply bring a girlfriend to guys' night!  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Dave Turner, Bianca De Sousse, and 21 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I sacrificed a night with Bianca!  
><em>Adam Torres, Imogen Moreno, Fiona Coyne, and 17 other people like this.<em>

**Katie Matlin: **Adam, I honestly won't be that much of a hindrance on you guys. I could even make food if it helps…?

**Adam Torres: **Thanks, but you know what would really help?

**Katie Matlin: **What?

**Adam Torres: **If you scheduled another day with your boyfriend.  
><em>Dave Turner, Eli Goldsworthy, Bianca De Sousse, Alli Bhandari, and 23 other people like this.<em>

_~~~xxx~~~_

**Dave Turner: **Treat your girl like how you'd want a guy to treat your daughter.  
><em>Alli Bhandari, Drew Torres, KC Guthrie, Adam Torres, and 12 other people like this.<em>

**Drew Torres: **Word.

**KC Guthrie: **So True.

**Eli Goldsworthy: **So poetic. Now what infamous rapper did you pull that line from? Kanye, perhaps?

**Connor Deslauriers: **Wait, are you guys being funny?  
><em>Wesley Betenkamp, Jenna Middleton, Clare Edwards, Katie Matlin, and 54 other people like this.<em>

**Imogen Moreno: **Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we?  
>Dave: cheated and got his mistress ran over.<br>Drew: cheated. Twice.  
>KC: cheated on his baby mama.<br>Eli: made his ex-girlfriend the villain in the play.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, and 19 other people like this. <em>

**Katie Matlin: **Wait, what do you mean twice?

**Bianca De Sousa: **Don't look at me now. I'm already satisfied.  
><em>Alli Bhandari, Eli Goldsworthy, and 15 other people like this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno: **Whoops. Damn autocorrect.

**Katie Matlin: **Oh, shut up. So, Drew cheated on me? IS THAT WHY HE COULDN'T WATCH THE VOW WITH ME LAST FRIDAY NIGHT?

**Adam Torres: **He didn't want to watch that movie with you because no straight guy has no interest seeing Channing Tatum's butt in big screen.  
><em>Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, Jake Martin, Drew Torres, and 24 other people like this. <em>

**Jake Martin: **Unless you get something in exchange. ;)  
><em>Owen Milligan, Mo Mashkour, KC Guthrie, Drew Torres, and 36 other people like this. <em>

**Jenna Middleton: **And what is that exactly? Careful, your potential dates might read your answer.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Imogen Moreno, and 13 other people like this.<em>

**Jake Martin: **Being in the presence of your girlfriend of course and learning the obstacles and sacrifices of being with your true love, of course.

**Katie Matlin: **You guys are all assholes. There are no nice guys out there.

**Adam Torres: **No, they're just not your type.  
><em>Connor Deslauriers, Wesley Betenkamp, Mo Mashkour, and 21 other people like this. <em>

**Owen Milligan: **Not all of us are that bad you know.

**Fiona Coyne: **Because throwing your friend's brother into a glass door is the admiral thing to do.  
><em>Chantay Black, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and 53 other people like this<br>_

**Mo Mashkour: **I haven't done any of those things.

**Alli Bhandari: **No, but you do take pictures with strippers and post them on Twitter...  
><em>Marisol Lewis likes this.<em>

**Mo Mashkour: **Hold up... YOU FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER?_  
><em>

**Connor Deslauriers: **Mo, she just dissed you!

**Mo Mashkour: **Doesn't matter. I have a follower.

**Jake Martin: **So do nice guys finish last?

**Clare Edwards: **Not if it comes to chicken. I swear, you eating that is like reading the smut in a romance novel.  
><em>Imogen Moreno, Jenna Middleton, and 14 other people like this.<em>

**Jake Martin: **I have my chicken. You have your purple vibrator.  
><em>Holly J Sinclair, Alli Bhandari, KC Guthrie, Eli Goldsworthy, and 22 other people like this. <em> _  
><em>

**Clare Edwards: **I don't understand.

**Jake Martin: **Uh huh. Next time, remember we share the same bathroom so you don't forget to leave it in my drawer. K, sis?

**Alli Bhandari: **YOU STILL OWN THAT?

**Connor Deslauriers: **And you won't even let KC fondle you!

**KC Guthrie: **CONNOR! I am no longer telling you anything!

**Mo Mashkour: **I'm a nice guy and I didn't finish last!  
><em>Marisol Lewis likes this.<em>

**Jenna Middleton: **Yeah, you did. You're dating Marisol.

**Wesley Betenkamp: **All you guys are ridiculous! I am dating a girl who's nice, beautiful, smart, and is not a female dog whatsoever and I'm not a terrible person. Or at least I don't think so anyway.  
><em>Hannah Belmont likes this. <em>

**Hannah Belmont: **You're just a dummy at times. )_  
><em>

**Liam Berish: **She is definitely the dream girl.

**Wesley Betenkamp: **Oh, heck no! You are not hitting on my girlfriend online!

**Tristan Milligan: **Especially when you're taken!

**Owen Milligan: **WHAT?

**Connor Deslauriers: ***HULK SMASH*

**Chantay Black: **So disappointed in you, little cousin.  
><em>Fiona Coyne, Holly J Sinclair, Anya McPherson, and 15 other people like this.<em>

**A/N: I've had this chapter for a while but I was very hesitant on whether I should add it or not. But I finally decided I would, so hopefully you guys like it! Please review your feedback if you'd like and I'll most likely be making a Girl Code Edition. Hopefully, that'll turn out well. :)**

**But you guys are awesome and if you want another parody, check out "Adam Third Wheel Torres" (It involves Adam and his horrific night of awkwardly witnessing "intimate" events). So be sure to check that out! And thank you so much for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts. Some of the things you post in the reviews honestly make me smile and laugh. I honestly wasn't expecting that (the reviews themselves, not actually smiling from them), so I really appreciate it :)**


	7. StuffIceHoundsDo

A/N: Okay, this chapter is definitely going to throw people off if they're following the story. But basically, everything that's actually canon on the show, not things I made up (such as Bianca/Eli being in a relationship, Clare/KC being in a relationship, Adam/Tori being in a relationship) is going to be based off in whatever I write in the chapters. I just feel it's a little less confusing that way… so hopefully, everyone's cool with that. I also hope you like this one!

**Maya Matlin is in a relationship with Campbell Saunders  
><strong>_Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, Katie Matlin, and 19 other people like this._

**Tori Santamaria: **OMG OMG OMG IT ACTUALLY WORKED OUT?! Words can't explain how happy I am!

**Zig Novak: **Good for you, Maya. :)

**Tristan Milligan: **"We will never be friends. Ever." It's funny because Cammy's dating one of the people he said that to.  
><em>Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, and 14 other people like this. <em>

**Connor Deslaurier: **#ShitIceHoundsSay  
><em>KC Guthrie, Jake Martin, Dave Turner, and 21 other people like this.<em>

**Campbell Saunders: **Tristan, I admit, I went a little overboard. Sorry about that. But at least now I know who I'm talking to when I go on messenger :)  
><em>Maya Matlin and Tristan Milligan like this. <em>

**Luke Baker: **conner, ur gayer then romeo and jules.

**Dave Turner: **#ShitIceHoundsSay.  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Connor Deslaurier, KC Guthrie, Adam Torres, and 29 other people like this. <em>

**Eli Goldsworthy: **"GAAAAAYYYYY" #OnlyShitIceHoundsSay  
><em>Dave Turner, Tristan Milligan, Imogen Moreno, and 104 other people like this.<em>

**Imogen Moreno: **"We're usually homophobic but when we're not, it's with a hot lesbian," #ShitIceHoundsDo  
><em>Eli Goldsworthy, Tristan Milligan, Dave Turner, and 27 other people like this.<em>

**Maya Matlin: **"We don't usually make puns about a niner's chest, but when we do, it's a food reference," #ShitIceHoundsDo  
><em>Tristan Milligan and Tori Santamaria like this. <em>

**Jenna Middleton: **"I don't usually talk about faith, but when I do, it's to get laid." #ShitIceHoundsDo  
><em>Alli Bhandari, Becky Baker, and 18 other people like this.<em>

**Bianca DeSousa: **"I don't usually tell the rookie to hit on a girl, but when I do, I make sure it's a member of my billet family's girlfriend." #ShitIceHoundsDo

**Campbell Saunders: **What?! You knew she was taken?

**Drew Torres: **What?! You got this kid to hit on my girl?

**Connor Deslaurier: **She's also been shacking up with KC.  
><em>Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, Alli Bhandari, and 16 other people like this. <em>

**KC Guthrie: **CONNOR!

**Bianca DeSousa: **Kid, you better delete that comment!

**Connor Deslaurier: **Oh, come on. You guys are more obvious than KC's mom and Mr. Townsend. #AcademicQuizTeamGetsYouBabes .

**Drew Torres: **Bianca and I had sex, though.  
><em>Mike Dallas, Owen Milligan, Luke Baker, and 38 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslaurier: ** And you're the man? #DrewDropoutTorresStrikesAgai n  
><em>Katie Matlin, KC Guthrie, Marisol Lewis, and 67 people like this. <em>

**Katie Matlin: **When did the little asshole say this? AND I'M LOOKING AT YOU, CAMPBELL SAUNDERS!

**Jake Martin: **Someone's going to get his dick castrated. Are you down for another _egg_-venture, Katie?

**Mo Mashkour: **Jake would know. His obsession with the environment cut off his. He didn't care, since at least it wasn't a tree.  
><em>Katie Matlin, Jenna Middleton, Clare Edwards, and 27 other people like this.<em>

**Bianca DeSousa: **Hold the fuck up… YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE EGGS?! You throw a tantrum when someone doesn't recycle but you have the nerve to waste perfectly good eggs? Hypocrite.  
><em>Luke Baker, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, and 13 other people like this. <em>

**Clare Edwards: **I knew we shouldn't have watched Wall-E when we babysat my cousins. I mean, you seemed more into it than the little critters.

**Jenna Middleton: **LOL Wall-E? Are you freakin kidding me, Jake? You went all greenpeace and treehumping because of a Disney movie?  
><em>Mo Mashkour, Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, and 29 other people like this.<em>

**Imogen Moreno: **Hey, Pixar movies are perfectly inspiring for all audiences!  
><em>Jake Martin likes this.<em>

**Jake Martin: **Finally, someone agrees!  
><em>Imogen Moreno likes this.<em>

**Luke Baker: **GAAAAAAYYY

**Eli Goldsworthy: **I don't think anyone has an IQ low enough to get offended by you. At least your sister uses complete sentences.  
><em>Jenna Middleton, Dave Turner, Tristan Milligan, and 47 other people like this. <em>

**Mo Mashkour: **Maya, I can't believe you're going for one of _those _guys. WhisperHug is judging you right now.

**Maya Matlin: **So, Zig's girlfriend can be a cheerleader, Imogen's a student council member, and yours can be head of BOTH of those groups, but you give me crap for dating Cam. Such a double standard.  
><em>Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, Marisol Lewis, and Fiona Coyne like this. <em>

**Imogen Moreno: **I don't object! I mean, look at that puppy face… it just makes me want to carry him in my pocket so no bad will ever touch him!  
><em>Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, Maya Matlin, and 13 other people like this.<em>

**Campbell Saunders: **Uh, thanks?

**Mo Mashkour: **Fine, Maya, you have a point. Now Adam, it's your turn to step up to plate! Everyone's counting on you!

**Adam Torres: **Thank you, Mo. I'm so happy you've established my singlehood.

**Owen Milligan: **I just can't believe such girls, and Lil Cam, would go for members of a band called WhisperHug. Do you guys also do background music for Kidz Bop albums?  
><em>Luke Baker and 22 other people like this. <em>

**Zig Novak: **Wait, aren't you the guy Maya threw her fake boob at?  
><em>Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, those ginger twins on the hockey team, and 39 other people like this. <em>

**Maya Matlin: **So, Owen, how's that girlfriend coming along?  
><em>Tristan Milligan, Tori Santamaria, Fiona Coyne, and 37 other people like this. <em>

**Tristan Milligan: **BWAHAHAHA this is perf.

**Bianca DeSousa: **So, Milligan, I'm referring to the older one. Are you ever going to formerly introduce this kid as your brother? Or…?  
><em>Julian Williams, Tori Santamaria, Tristan Milligan, and 21 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslaurier: **#ShitIceHoundsDo  
><em>Dave Turner, KC Guthrie, Adam Torres, and 48 other people like this.<em>

**Fiona Coyne: **As if anyone would want to admit they're related to that Neanderthal.  
><em>Maya Matlin, Tori Santamaria, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, and 117 other people like this.<em>

**Clare Edwards: **"I don't usually drink beer, but when I do, I prefer the Trophy of Power," #StuffIceHoundsDo. Just thought I'd add a little bit of my input!  
><em>Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, and 56 other people like this.<em>

**Connor Deslaurier: **^You're not off the hook.  
><em>239 people like this. <em>

Like it? Well, please discuss your opinion in your review. And can we just take a moment to appreciate the #StuffClareSays tidbits… I mean, it definitely sucks that Asher used that against her (little asshole) but I still think it was funny, based on smearle, Jahmil, AJ, and Jordy's awesome impersonations! But I think the real targets should be those Ice Hounds, I mean with the shit they pulled and it's only been what, not even half a season. Sigh, but I digress, but I've repeated this and I will repeat it again, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! I would've never made this into a full-blown thing if it wasn't for them. :)


End file.
